


Lips of Cherry Red

by beren



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill meets an intoxicating man at a party, a man who is not as human as he looks, and Bill finds that he is willing to give more of himself than he would have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips of Cherry Red

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta (she's a star).

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[category: slash](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/category:%20slash), [fandom: tokio hotel](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:%20tokio%20hotel), [ficfest: mmom](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/ficfest:%20mmom), [fictype: short fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fictype:%20short%20fic), [genre: creature fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/genre:%20creature%20fic), [genre: vampires](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/genre:%20vampires), [pairing: bill/omc](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:%20bill/omc), [rating: r to nc17](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%20r%20to%20nc17), [type: fiction](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/type:%20fiction)  
  
---|---  
  
Boredom was something Bill found himself battling quite a large amount of the time considering his supposedly rock star lifestyle. Waiting for interviews, sitting around back stage, long journeys from one city to another; all could be very boring, but Bill hadn't really expected to be bored at a party. It was someone's birthday, someone big shot or other they had to play nice with and it was a nice venue, but Bill was bored out of his skull. Tom was off with some girl, Georg was being disgustingly lovey dovey with his girlfriend and Gustav had vanished like Gustav did from time to time, which left Bill alone and bored. There wasn't even anyone interesting to talk to, which is why he had headed to the roof for a smoke.

The club was no smoking inside, something else which had not pleased Bill, but there was a patio and balcony on the roof set aside for that purpose, so Bill had made his way up there. Looking at the stars was way more interesting than watching people who were old enough to know better getting drunk.

"You know those will kill you," a low voice said behind him and made him drop his cigarette.

"Fuck," he said as the little white stick disappeared into the gutter.

"It's honestly better off down there," his new companion said and that was about as far as Bill was willing to be pushed.

He turned, ready to give whoever it was a piece of his mind and then stopped dead when he saw his companion for the first time. There weren't many people in the world that just made Bill stop and stare, but the stranger who had been standing just behind him did. The man had long black hair tied back in a casual ponytail and the few curls that escaped from the tie framed what Bill could only describe as a perfect face. The man was simply stunningly beautiful with pale skin and pale blue eyes and Bill found all his words dissolving into nothing when he saw him. He literally had to tear his eyes away from the man's deep red lips.

"Probably," is what he eventually said and was rewarded with the most breathtaking smile.

"I do apologise for startling you," his companion said graciously, "my name is Alain."

"Bill," he replied automatically before he even thought about it.

"It is delightful to meet you," Alain replied and smiled in a way that said 'I knew that already'. "I must admit I was surprised to see you sneaking away from the party alone. Someone as attractive as yourself should never be alone."

It was difficult to know how to react when the most stunning man you had ever seen in your life was giving you a compliment like that.

"My brother abandoned me and it's far too loud down there to talk," he finally replied, praying that the dim light meant his companion couldn't see he was blushing.

Bill was used to compliments, people gave them to him all the time, but this felt different somehow.

"I don't think I saw you downstairs or I might have stayed," he said, trying to put himself back in control of the conversation.

In front of the general public he was straight; management's orders, but at closed, V.I.P. parties he was a little more open about the fact he kept his options open. The smile he received for his words totally derailed his train of thought again though.

"I was lurking in the shadows," Alain told him in a voice like honey; "I do it very well."

"That's a shame," Bill said and he meant it, no one as beautiful as Alain should ever hide.

The expression on the other man's face changed then, becoming serious for a moment and then kind of sad.

"Thank you," Alain said simply, regarding him in a way that made Bill a little nervous.

It was a very assessing look and Bill felt as if he was being studied inside and out. A small frown appeared on Alain's face, then a look of surprise and then one of pleasure.

"You are full of surprises," Alain said and Bill didn't really think he had done anything.

"I don't mean to be rude," Bill said, feeling just a little uncomfortable, "but are you a friend of the host?"

Strange men on rooftops were not always the best thing and he was beginning to wonder if the party was not as private as they had been assured it was.

"Not really," Alain replied with an easy smile; "but I am on the list of people to be seen with in certain circles. I came this evening out of pure curiosity."

Bill liked the honesty at least, usually at these things everyone was pretending to be everyone else's friend. However, that didn't mean that Bill's good sense was not beginning to get the better of his libido.

"Well," he said, trying not to be too rude, "it was nice talking to you, but I think I should go and find my brother before he notices I'm gone and panics."

When Alain stepped in front of him and blocked his exit he began to worry. The man's blue eyes seemed to grab him and he found his feet rooted to the floor.

[Do not be afraid, my beautiful friend,] Alain's voice seeped directly into his head and Bill would have taken a step back if his feet had been obeying him at all.

It was totally bizarre, because, even though he felt a stab of fear, he could feel the genuine sentiment behind Alain's words as they appeared in his mind.

"How did you do that?" he asked, not understanding what was happening.

[Surprisingly easily,] Alain replied in exactly the same way he had spoken before, [you have a wonderfully open mind. It must have something to do with your connection to your twin; most humans are far more difficult to communicate with.]

"Humans?" Bill couldn't help himself, he had to ask.

It was said so casually and yet it implied so much because of the way it felt in his mind. Alain's words seemed to mean so much more as they were placed inside his head and he had felt the alien nature which came with that thought from his companion. When he heard it in his head it did not say human as in 'we', it said it as in 'you'. He knew, without really being sure how, that Alain was not human.

[I was human once,] Alain told him, smiling gently, [but I am no longer tied to mortality. I have not been for many years.]

Bill's heart beat faster as he looked at this perfect creature in front of him.

[What are you?] he asked, not sure why he chose to try and ask without speaking, but projecting his thought at Alain anyway.

It seemed to startle Alain for a moment.

[You are very unusual,] Alain replied, looking deep into his eyes, [please, do not fear me, I mean you no harm. That is why I chose to communicate this way.]

Bill could actually sense the truth in the words, but he still did not feel safe. This was nothing he had ever experienced before and it frightened him.

[What are you?"] he asked again.

Alain took a small step back, inclining his head as if he understood that Bill would not be satisfied until he knew.

[Vampire,] Alain said, directly into his mind and the word resonated through his soul, [I am a vampire.]

It should have sent Bill reeling away, running from the danger, but he just stood there. Somewhere inside he had already known that. It didn't make any sense that he had, but it was not the shock it should have been.

"What do you want from me?" he asked, aloud this time.

The fear was still curling in the bottom of his stomach, but Alain had not moved to hurt him and for some inexplicable reason he believed his companion when he said he meant him no harm.

[Blood,] Alain said simply, [and the exquisite pleasure of your company for just a few minutes.]

"They'll come looking for me soon," Bill said and it was only the truth.

Tom would miss him or David would notice he was gone and not holding up his side of the band's image and they would come and get him. The really strange thing was he wasn't sure when he wanted that to be, right then or just a little later. Alain had told him the truth, that much he was sure of, but he still didn't know what it really meant.

[Aren't vampires supposed to be killers?] he asked, switching back to the silent form of communication.

[We can kill just like a human can,] Alain replied, making no move towards him, [but most of us share the belief that life should never be wasted. I prefer those who sustain me to feel pleasure, which is why I choose very carefully.]

[Why did you choose me?] Bill asked without hesitation; he needed to know.

Alain smiled at him for that.

[You are beautiful and intoxicating,] Alain told him, never breaking eye contact; [you might as well ask why is any person attracted to you. I was bored downstairs as well, all sparkle and no substance, and I was going to leave, but then I saw you. I would like to give you pleasure.]

It was flattering if nothing else and Bill had never seen a man who attracted him quite so completely. The whole situation was very tempting, but he was not stupid.

[Blood carries diseases,] he said, all too sure that he did not want to die young of some horrible condition he could easily avoid.

[Vampires are immune, we cannot catch or carry disease,] Alain said simply and Bill felt a touch of admiration in the tone of the thought. [Our bite has only one risk and that is if we take too much. I am old, Bill, older than you can imagine and I have never taken too much.]

When Alain explained it like that Bill could feel the age seeping into the idea. It was as if he was looking down a never ending hallway into the past. The whole thing was heady and inviting.

[Pleasure?] he asked, wanting to know what Alain meant.

Alain's features moved into a wicked smile this time.

[What does that usually mean between two men who feel such desire?] was the indirect, but not in the least difficult to decipher answer.

The way the word 'desire' resonated through his body made Bill's cock begin to stir. He was attracted, of that he had no doubt, and he was almost convinced.

[I can't leave with you,] he said, even though he found he liked the idea.

[Then,] Alain said, finally stepping back towards him and gently touching the side of his face, [I will take whatever you are willing to give here.]

When Alain leant in for a kiss, Bill did not draw away and he was sure it was he who was intoxicated by Alain, not the other way around. Alain's lips were sweet, tasting of cherry and Bill remembered the cherry vodka from downstairs that he had rather liked; it seemed vampires could drink alcohol as well. It was kind of fitting that the kiss had the same kind of effect on his brain as the drink had.

Alain was shorter than he was, but it didn't seem to matter as he let himself be drawn in deeper to the kiss, opening his mouth and tasting Alain's tongue. It had been quite a while since Bill had let his more libidinous side out to play and he was not ashamed to admit he moaned into the kiss as he began to really enjoy it.

[So young,] Alain's voice seeped into his mind without breaking the rhythm of the kiss, [so alive.]

[Going to my head,] Bill was determined to give as good as he got now he had decided to play, [like aged spirits.]

He felt Alain smile into the kiss for a moment at that.

For a second his adrenaline spiked as he found himself being turned and pushed up against the nearest wall without being able to stop it, but Alain's hands on his body soon quelled his fear. It felt so good and he broke the kiss, gasping for air as Alain's touches took his breath away. It was as if Alain knew just where to touch him to illicit the greatest response.

[I wish to touch you, Bill,] Alain said silently, kissing down his neck and making him go weak at the knees.

He hadn't really expected to be asked permission, not after he had already given it in a broad sense and it made him relax even more.

[Touch,] he replied, losing the thought for a second as the sensation of teeth nibbling his neck, [anywhere you want.]

Just as long as Alain didn't stop he was beginning not to care what happened. How Alain got into his jeans so fast he had no idea; they weren't exactly the easiest things to get on and off, but somehow the fasteners had come undone and Alain's fingers were worming inside, touching him, holding him, making him forget just about everything else.

"Modern clothes," he heard Alain say as if almost swearing and then he felt his jeans being pushed forcibly down.

It seemed that some things could even defeat vampires, but it didn't slow Alain down much. No sooner were his jeans around his thighs than Bill felt his cock being taken once again by strong, clever fingers.

"Fuck yes," he said, putting his head back and leaning his full weight on the wall as Alain fisted his cock almost hard enough to hurt.

Maybe it was because the whole world looked at him and thought he was delicate, Bill didn't question his psyche too closely to find out, but he liked things on the rougher side. He wasn't into anything that kinky, although Tom kept making jokes that one day he was bound to be, but he did like sex to not be all little kisses and gentle touches. Not that he would complain about them, but the way Alain was touching him had his blood singing.

The head of his cock tingled as the cool night air touched it, making it even more sensitive than usual and when Alain used his thumb to rub over it forcefully it sent a shudder through his whole body.

[Angel on the outside, devil inside,] Alain whispered to him, mind to mind.

[You haven't seen me in leather,] was his almost coherent comeback, although he wasn't sure all the words were quite in the right order by the time the thought got to his companion.

It was only just coherent because Alain chose that moment to slide his hand down over his cock and cup his balls with outstretched fingers. He panted, clawing at the brickwork behind him to keep himself in place. His body was screaming 'come now', but his mind had better control than that and he didn't want this over too soon.

Alain spent the next ten minutes fondling, stroking and basically making him lose his mind with the most incredible touches. Bill didn't think he'd ever been that turned on in his entire life and he kept thinking he was going to lose it, but then Alain would do something that would just rack it up a notch and take him even higher.

[Are you ready, Bill?] Alain's voice asked him, resonating inside his head.

He couldn't even form a thought, all he could do was reply with what he was feeling. That had to have been enough, because he felt Alain's mouth open and then the whole feeling of the vampire in his head changed. When razor sharp fangs sliced into his neck, he wasn't even slightly shocked and he felt it for a moment before his mind exploded with sensation and pleasure. He didn't know what his body was doing; he could have been dying for all he cared as his thoughts sailed away on pure ecstasy. Nothing, nothing at all he had ever tried in his entire life compared. When Alain had said pleasure, Bill had had no idea that that meant such unadulterated bliss and for a while he thought he might never come down.

In the end, though, it had to finish somehow and he slowly came back to the real world. He found himself sitting against the wall perfectly dressed and feeling so relaxed he wasn't sure he could stand up if he wanted to. His muscles were water and he couldn't even feel annoyed that he was alone. He could imagine someone else believing they had simply fallen asleep, but Bill did not even entertain the notion for a moment. He knew what he had experienced and he was never going to forget it.

After a little while he finally decided that he was feeling together enough to stand and he pushed himself off the floor, using the wall to come to his feet. All he did was laugh as he nearly fell over again; he still felt a little high. It was only when he bent over to retrieve his cigarette packet that he felt something in his pocket. The jeans were tight enough so that anything in the pocket was obvious when he moved in a certain way and he reached in and pulled out a small card. All that was on it was a web address and the beautifully hand written words: "You'll know when."

Bill didn't really know what to make of it, but he put it back in his pocket. Maybe later he would understand.

**The End**


End file.
